Electronic social networking is an increasingly ubiquitous way to socialize and connect. People use some networks to keep track of old friends, others to maintain professional contacts, and others still to connect to people with similar interests and hobbies. A particularly popular and long-running use of social networks is to plan social and professional events. However, the social network facilities that currently exist have serious shortcomings with regard to event planning. In particular, it is a perennial challenge to find the most convenient places and times for a gathering; this part of planning generally requires communication with large numbers of potential attendees, often with unreliable results. It is especially challenging for groups of people, as opposed to a single organizer, to plan events using social networking, because of the increased volume of communication necessary to do so. Finally, it remains difficult to keep track of people who are just arriving or may be lost, requiring a great deal of further communication to help stragglers figure out where their party is.
Thus, there remains a need for a social networking application that allows users to make well-informed logistical choices while planning group activities.